Monitoring system has been widely used in various industries, not only in communications, transportation, security but also other industry applications. With a consequence of continuous upgrading of demands in monitoring system, there is a demand of monitoring an object according to an occurrence of abnormal situation. Thus, it may be desirable to develop a source locating method and system that may make the monitoring system locate a sound source and control a camera of the monitoring system to obtain some images of the sound source.